300heroesvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Game Introduction
The Game Introduction section will lead you through learning about how to get into the game by following each section below. Registration There are two options to register an account, Fast Registration and Full Registration. Fast Registration This method is suggested for users who just want to play this game on a whim or for testing purposes. *Enter [http://300.jumpw.com/ Official Website] to register. *Fill in the required information as shown in this image on the right: *Click to confirm and enjoy the game~ Full Registration This method is suggested for users who want to bind their account with most of the web events outside the game that require validations and personal information. *Enter [http://passport.jumpw.com/UserBasePage/Register/creation.jsp Jump Passport Website] to start a full registration. *Fill in the information as shown in the image below: *Click to confirm and you can enjoy the game~ *If you want to get all the rewards from Security Information Binding Activity, you can log in your account [http://passport.jumpw.com here] and access your [http://passport.jumpw.com/UserBasePage/UpdateUser/account.jsp Personal Info Page] so you could fill all of your personal information. * Here is an image that contains the translated information on the website: Translated Image. ---- ---- Downloading & Installing Downloading *'Official Link (Latest Version)': HERE * : Telecom Download, for downloading a full client of the game. * : Speed Download, alternative way to download a full client game (same as Telecom Download). * : Patcher Download, recommended when auto-update doesn't work. * : Jump Platform, recommended for players who want to try the test server. (Players can use their current account to log on the test server, they will gain free level and diamonds for testing purpose in the test server) Installing *Extract the (RAR file) and run the installer by opening the EXE file ( ). *During installation, it is recommended to set the name of the game's destination folder to English since some non-Chinese Local Systems might not be able to read it. ---- ---- Patcher & Connections Patcher *You need to wait until the Patcher finishes in updating the game. Trying to force your entry to the game while it's still not fully updated will cause your game files to be corrupted. *Sometimes the updating is in progress, but the patcher interface is not showing up. If this happens, you can wait for awhile until the login interface shows up. But if it takes too much time, you can just re-download the installer of the latest version on the official website. VPN *If you are experiencing problems regarding a patch not being acquired through the patcher due to having a bad connection to the server, a VPN might be able to help stabilize your connection to the JUMP's servers. *Here is a list of some good VPN providers. **'Free Trial & Paid Later' ***[http://300heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Kuaile-u Kuaile-u (Full Guide)] (Recommended by players in SEA region) ***[https://www.wtfast.com/ WTFast (Official Website)] ***[http://www.xunyou.com/ Xunyou (Official Website)] (Recommended by players in SEA) ***[http://300heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Lonlife Lonlife (Full Guide)] (Recommended by players in SEA, US, EU) ***[http://300heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Mudfish Mudfish (Full Guide)] (Recommended by players in Japan, SEA, NA) ***[http://www.vpn4games.com/ VPN4Games (Official Website)] (Recommended by players in Thailand) **'Free Forever' ***'Baidu VPN (Official Website)' (Recommended by players in SEA) ***'UU163 (Official Website)' (Recommended by players in China) ***'VPNGate (Official Website)' (Recommended to connect on Japan or Korea servers) ---- ---- Language Problem Since this is a Chinese game, you may need one of these methods to see the Chinese language in the game. System Locale *You can change your Window's System Locale by going to Start -> Control Panel -> Clock, Language and Region -> Region and Language -> Administrative -> Language for non-Unicode program -> Change system locale... -> Set it to Chinese-Simplified PRC. method in doing this is different for Windows 8 and above Applocale *By accessing the game with [http://www.mediafire.com/download/my7sc8027mciwp6/apploc.rar Applocale].''' It temporarily allows the user to run a non-Unicode program (300 Heroes) in a locale of the user's choice (Chinese locale). Locale Emulator You can use a program called [https://github.com/xupefei/Locale-Emulator/releases '''Locale Emulator] to run the game with the desired locale you want whenever you want to run a program without restarting your PC. Follow these simple steps in order to get it working. 1. Download the zip file found on the link above. 2. Extract the contents and open the file called LEInstaller. Once you're done, it should give a message that it has finished installing. 3. Once it has finished installing, right click the application you want to change the locale with and you should see that there's a new option now labeled as "Locale Emulator". Hover your mouse into it and a few more options should appear to the right. 4. Select "Modify Application Profile" and you should see this window. 5. Here you can set the locale you want. In 300 Heroes' case, we use Chinese so select Chinese (Simplified, PRC) from the first drop-down list and change the timezone to (UTC+08:00) Beijing, Chongqing, Hong Kong, Urumqi 6. Press Save. You can also optionally check Run as Administrator and Fake System UI language Now that's done, all you have to do when you want to run your game is right click and select Run with Application Profile and that application should run with the profile you have set. Do note that you have to do the same process again on another program if you want it to have its locale changed too unless you modify Global Profile. Global Profile does the same thing as the one above only that you can use it on any apps you want instead of changing application profile again and again. 1. Select Edit Global Profile List 2. A window like this should appear. Just change it to the settings you want and press Save As to make a new name for it like in this image. 3. It should appear now appear on the list of Locale Emulator. ---- ---- Login Interface Server & Servers List Login Interface *Refer to the picture on the right for the following: #[http://300.jumpw.com/ Official Page] [http://passport.jumpw.com/UserBasePage/Register/creation.jsp Full Registration] [http://activity.jumpw.com/weekly/index.jsp Weekly Events] [http://300.jumpw.com/details/40/1630.html Customer Service] [http://300.jumpw.com/ Activities Page] [http://passport.jumpw.com/Payment/BankPayCreateOrder.jsp Refill Page] #'Servers List' #[http://passport.jumpw.com/UserBasePage/UpdateUser/regetpassword.jsp Password Retrieval] #'Login to the Lobby Interface' #'Guest Account (Instantly enter the game with random account)' Servers List Recommended Servers Hong Kong Servers: ''' | '''Mainland China Servers: | | ---- ---- Server ID & Tutorial Server ID *Upon logging into a server, you need to create your own Player Name (Server ID). Your name can't be the same across different servers. *Logging into another server will ask you again to choose a name as each name you choose is only limited to the server that you logged in at. Tutorial *After choosing your name, you will be thrown in a tutorial game and you'll be forced to pick your first hero Artoria Pendragon ( ) and introduced yourself with the Instructor ( / ) before giving a choice to pick between Leaving the tutorial or Following the instruction to earn EXP and Gold rewards *It is recommended to follow the instruction and learn about the basic of the game before getting started in this game. *After you finish the tutorial you will get Artoria Pendragon for free as your first hero and earn both EXP and Gold that help you instantly reach the level 2 (you still get all of those Hero, Gold and EXP even you skip the tutorial). It's recommended to enter the practice mode in Eternal Arena at least once to train with the AI ( ) and earn free EXP and Gold which you can get only once per server account (The other times you enter the practice mode and win the game, you will no longer gain Gold or EXP). This free EXP will instantly make you reach level 3. *After finishing both the tutorial and the practice mode, you will get a Level 1 Novice Package ( ) that can be opened to obtain various rewards, including the next level of the novice package. Each novice package can be used only when you reach the level that matches with the package itself. The novice package on the next level will be given to you on each time you use the previous package as one of the rewards until reaching Level 10 of the package. *Note: If you don't get a novice package after finishing the tutorial or the practice mode, you can try to re-login the game once and the package will be delivered to your Item Interface. ---- ----